Out of Nowhere
by Toeta95
Summary: When Harveys' best friend dies, Harveys' life takes an unexpected turn. Luckily, Donna will always be there to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set somewhere in between Donna and Harvey's meeting and the end of season 2 because that's roughly all I have seen so far. I got this idea when I saw Harvey interact with Zoe's niece in one of the season 2 episodes. He would be the cutest dad ever, especially in the beginning, when he has no idea what to do. And of course, in comes Donna, his knight in shining armour. Please don't be to hard on me because English is like my third language so there could be some spelling mistakes or weird sentences. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything expect for Sarah (the character, I wish I owned Sarah Rafferty). All rights belong to Aaron Korsh.**

* * *

"Donna? I need you." Harvey sounds serious but Donna isn't planning on giving her night off up for his splurges.

"Harvey, it's my one night off this week and I would really appreciate if you could just leave me in peace for tonight."

"I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important." Harvey's voice has an undertone of despair in it.

Donna sighs as she gets up to put on her shoes. "I'll be there in 15 minutes."

.

When Harvey opens the door 15 minutes later, Donna is taken aback by his exhausted appearance.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you." He opens the door a bit further to let her in.

"What's the matter?" Donna is getting worried now that she's seen him.

She follows him into the living room but stops dead on her tracks when she sees a redhaired girl on his couch.

"Who's that?" She eyes Harvey suspiciously.

Harvey lets out a deep sigh. "That is the reason I called you. Her name is Sarah."

Donna looks from the little girl, to the bags that sit next to the couch, to Harvey.

"Please don't tell me one of your exes showed up here claiming she's yours, and left her."

Harvey looks like he wants to make a sarcastic comment but he seems to be too tired to go into a discussion.

"She's my best friend's daughter," he starts his explanation. "He and his wife were killed last week in a house fire."

Donna clasps her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Harvey waves his hand in a gesture that could mean anything between 'you're forgiven' and 'I don't have the energy to fight right now'.

"Sarah got out without any injuries but she was put into a foster home because there's no family to take care of her."

Donna has a feeling she knows where this story is going but she lets Harvey finish anyway.

"It turns out Patrick choose me as the legal guardian for Sarah if anything ever happened to him and Stephanie."

Harvey turns to look at Sarah, who is mesmerized by an episode of Sesame Street. He sighs deeply and turns back to Donna. "I don't know how to do this. I've never taken care of a kid, let alone raise one on my own. Which is why I called you."

Donna raises one eyebrow. "Because I have so much experience with kids?"

"You have a niece, don't you?"

Donna chuckles. "Yes, a niece that I see every once in a month and return to her parents after a few hours. That's something completely different. Besides, Lucy is six. This girl is what? Three?"

"Two, actually," Harvey corrects her. "Donna, please. I need you. I have no idea what to do."

Donna looks at his sad puppy eyes for a moment and nods. "Of course I'll help you."

.

"First of all, you need diapers and porridge for her. I can go to the night shop to pick up a pack of diapers but I'm not sure if they have porridge."

She looks up to see Harvey stare at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just really happy you want to help me."

Donna smiles at him and restores her attention back to the list.

"You need a bed for her, a high chair. Ooh and a car seat."

Harvey has laid his head on his arms and grunts. He's never realized a child of such a young age would need so much.

Donna turns to face him and pats him on the arm. "It'll be fine. Do you know if her room was destroyed by the fire?"

Harvey sits upright and shakes his head. "No. The fire wasn't at their house, it was in a cottage."

Donna faces lights up. "That's great. Maybe we could use all of her own stuff."

Harvey immediately gets up and picks up his phone. "I'll ring the landlord right now."

.

While Harvey goes to look for the phone number of the landlord, Donna makes her way over to Sarah. She drops herself on the couch next to the girl.

"Hi Sarah."

Sarah looks up at her and reaches for her hair. Donna softly smiles.

"We have the same colour hair." She carefully touches Sarah short curls. "I like your hair."

"Mommy?" Sarah asks with a tiny voice, hoping this lady who looks a bit like her mom can tell her where her mom is.

Donna's heart aches for the little girl as she shakes her head. "No sweet heart, I'm not your mommy. My name is Donna."

Sarah looks down at the stuffed animal she has on her lap. She seems to ponder if Donna is to be trusted with her treasured elephant. After a moment, she hands it to Donna.

Donna takes it and turns it to face her.

"Hello there. What's your name?" She waits for Sarah to answer but she's met with silence.

"Do I have to guess?" Donna looks questioningly at Sarah who violently nods.

"Okay. Is it Dumbo?"

Sarah shakes her head.

"How about…Mr Elephant?"

Sarah shakes her head again and lets out a chuckle.

Donna pretends to think deeply. "Ooh I know! Elmer."

Sarah burst out in laughter and shakes her head again. "His name is Ellie."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Ellie." Donna pats the elephant on the head and hands it back to the little girl.

She turns to see Harvey standing in the doorway.

"And you said you have no experience with kids." He raises an eyebrow and smiles at her.

He has been standing in the doorway long enough to see Sarah open up to Donna in a way she hasn't done to him yet.

"She has actually said more to you in those few minutes than to me the entire evening." Harvey makes his way over to the couch and crouches down in front of Sarah. "How about I take you and Ellie to bed?"

Sarah shakes her head and tightly clutches her elephant.

Donna gently kicks him in the side. "Rule number 1 of parenting. Never bring it like a question."

She smirks at Harvey as she picks up Sarah. "We're going to bed."

.

Almost an hour and a bunch of bedtime stories later Donna and Harvey are on the couch again.

"I didn't know putting a child to bed was an Olympic sport." Harvey leans back on the couch and closes his eyes.

Donna laughs and puts her glass of wine down. "I could've told you that."

"Well, thanks for not telling me. I don't think I would have tried it if I knew it was this exhausting," Harvey says as he tries to suppress a yawn.

He opens his eyes again and looks at Donna. "Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know how I would've done it on my own."

He takes a sip of wine and leans back on the couch again. "I honestly have no idea how I'm going to do this on my own."

Donna smiled softly. "You're not on your own, Harvey. Don't you know it, you are never on your own."

* * *

 **That was chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I reuploaded this chapter and I completely forgot to save the authors notes, so now I don't remember what I wrote here before. Ugh, I'm annoying myself.**

* * *

It's seven in the morning and Harvey has just fallen asleep again as the doorbell rings. With a grunt, he rolls himself out of bed and makes his way to the door. To his surprise Donna is standing in the doorway with a bag in her hand.

"Good morning, I brought breakfast." She puts the bag down on the kitchen counter. "Vanilla coffee and a bagel for you and pancakes for the young lady."

Harvey raises an eyebrow. "Isn't she a bit young to eat pancakes."

Donna wrinkles her nose at him. "You're never too young for pancakes."

She looks searchingly through the room. "Where is she by the way?"

Harvey rubs his temples before replying. "Still in bed. We had a rough night."

"It was that bad?" Donna chuckles but immediately suck it in when Harvey shoots her a deadly look.

"Don't get me started." Harvey drops himself on one of the bar stools. "She woke up about 15 times. First, she was thirsty, then Ellie was missing, then she was thirsty again, then she wet herself and then she cried because she misses her parents."

Donnas face falls as she thinks about the confusion Sarah must be feeling. She gets up and puts a hand on Harvey's shoulder. She has been closer to him him in the past day than in the seven years they've been working together.

"I'll go wake her up. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed?"

Harvey nods before getting up. "Thanks Donna. I really appreciate your help."

.

When Harvey gets back in the kitchen half an hour later, Sarah is on Donna's lap eating pancakes and babbling happily. Harvey stops in the doorway for a second to enjoy the view before making his way over to Sarah.

"Good morning sunshine." He presses a soft kiss on the top of her head. Within twenty-four hours he has fallen for the little girl. She already has him wrapped around her little finger.

Harvey sits down next to Donna as he makes a mental note to take her out to dinner to thank her.

Donna turns to face him and raises her brows. "I'll watch her for the day so you can go meet with the landlord."

Harvey's face fills with a look of confusion. "How did you know I was going to ask that?"

Donna laughs a little before turning serious again. "I'm Donna. I know everything. Go. I'll watch her."

"You are the best." Harvey exclaims as he gets up to get his coat.

"Can we put that down black on white?" Donna calls after him just before the door closing behind him.

Sarah looks up at her with a confused expression on her face. "Harvey go?" She asks with a trembling lip.

"Ooh no baby, he's coming back. I promise." Donna pulls Sarah into a hug before realizing her dress is now stained with maple syrup.

.

Later that afternoon, just as Sarah and Donna have returned from their trip to Central Park and have settled on the couch for a Sesame Street marathon, the doorbell rings.

As Donna opens the door she is greeted by a familiar face.

Scottie looks confused when she sees Donna in the doorway. "Uh hi, I wanted to see Harvey but I see he's…" her voice trails off slowly.

"Harvey's not here." Donna ignores the underlying tone of betrayal in Scottie's voice. "I'll let him know you came by."

"Donna! Come!" Sarah voice breaks the awkward silence between the two of them.

Scottie's face falls as she realizes that not only did Harvey move on, he had a child with another woman. She turns around to leave but is stopped by Donna's voice.

"That's not our child, if that's what you think. Harvey got guardianship over her because her parents died."

Scottie turns around to look at Donna and smiles sadly. "It's none of my business. Tell Harvey I said hi." She turns back around and strides back to the elevators, frantically blinking to stop the tears from falling.

.

"How is my favourite girl?" Harvey exclaims while opening the door. He's immediately shushed by Donna. "Shhh, I just got her down for a nap."

"Harvey?" Sarah sits upright and tiredly rubs her eyes.

Donna sends him a deadly look before turning to Sarah. "Yeah sweetie, I told you Harvey was coming back."

Harvey has opened to door and motions for the movers to come in. "The landlord let me take everything we need. Didn't even want a compensation."

Sarah's eyes widen as she recognizes the furniture from her own room.

"Home?" She looks up at Donna who is overcome with emotions for a second.

"This is your home now Sarah." She feels her heart crumble when Sarah's lip starts trembling.

"Mommy and daddy home." Sarah's eyes fill up with tears as she finally understands why she's living with this man that she's never met before.

Donna pulls her onto her lap and gently strokes her hair. "Mommy and daddy are not coming home sweetie. They went to live up in heaven."

The tears finally spill out and Donna has a hard time keeping in her own tears.

Harvey takes Sarah from Donna's lap. She wraps her little arms around his neck and buries her tearstained face into his shoulder.

"I am so sorry sunshine. I wish it was different." Harvey rubs soft circles on her back as Sarah's cries slowly die down.

.

"What are going to do when you get back to work next week?" Donna softly asks Harvey as they are on the couch watching another episode of Sesame Street. Sarah is sitting in between them with her head resting against Harvey's chest, her left hand is on Donna's leg while her right hand has a tight grip on Ellie. She's sucking on her pacifier and is so completely drawn in by Bert and Ernie that she doesn't even notice Harvey and Donna talking to each other.

"I think I'll hire a nanny. I can't bring her into the office." Harvey shrugs.

Donna nods and brings her attention back to Bert and Ernie.

"Why do you want to know?" Harvey eyes Donna suspiciously. "Do you want to be her nanny?"

Donna turns back to him. "What? No. Of course not. I mean, I like being your assistant…"

"But you really like Sarah too." Harvey finishes her sentence.

Donna nods and looks down at Sarah. "She really is a ray of sunshine. Today in the park a few mothers complimented me on how cute my daughter was and I didn't have the heart to tell them she's not my daughter."

A smile forms on Harvey's mouth. "She already has you wrapped around her finger."

"Like she did with you, you mean." Donna sticks his tongue out to him.

They both turn their attention back to Sesame Street and for a few minutes Harvey feels like they are a happy little family.

The magic is broken when Donna gets up to go home. She bends down to place a kiss on Sarah head.

"Bye-bye Sarah. See you tomorrow."

She looks up at Harvey. "If that's okay with you."

Harvey smirks at her uncertainty. "Of course it is. I need you."

Donna smiles at him, takes her bag and opens the door.

Just before she closes the door, she hears Sarah's sleepy voice. "Bye-bye Donna."

* * *

 **Please review, it means the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 for y'all. Hope you like it. Also, thanks for the likes and reviews, it really means a lot!**

* * *

Donna is already in her cubicle, updating Harvey's calendar with all the appointments that got rescheduled, as Harvey's arrives. To everyone surprise he's carrying a redhaired girl and a duffle bag. He ignores the whispers and stares and walks straight to his office.

"Harvey? I thought you hired a nanny?" Donna gets up from her desk to take the bag from him.

"I did. It took me an hour of tantrums and hysterical crying to try and leave. I guess she's tired of people walking out on her." Harvey looks exhausted and it's only 8 am.

"And how did you plan on working with her around?" Donna wants to know. She's certain he has not thought this decision through.

"I hoped she would just play in my office, maybe take a nap…" His voice trails off as Donna pulls a face at him. "That's not going to work, is it?"

Donna shakes her head. "Nope. But you are so lucky to have me as your assistant." She takes Sarah from him and motions for him to enter his office. "Go. I'll babysit. But just for today." She glares at him for a second before turning her attention to Sarah.

Harvey walks into his office backwards while blowing a kiss at Donna. "What would I do without you?"

Donna frowns at him. "Be completely lost obviously."

.

As Mike makes his way to Harvey's office, he is surprised to see that Donna hasn't arrived yet. When he nears the cubicle, he realizes Donna has in fact arrived, but is currently on the floor engaged with a redhaired toddler.

"Donna. I didn't know you and Harvey had a love child together." He jokes as he leans over the side of the cubicle.

Donna glares up at him. "Not funny Mike. She's Harvey's best friend's."

Mike crouches down next the girl and observes her while she stacks a few blocks on top each other. "And Harvey is babysitting her. That's cute."

Donna stands up and pulls Mike to the side. "Actually, her parents got killed two weeks ago. Harvey got guardianship."

Mike face falls as his memory flickers back to all those years ago when he got the news his parents were killed in a car accident.

Donna sees his pained expression and puts a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Mike. I didn't realize you…"

Mike shakes his head and pulls himself back together. "It's fine. I'm just sad for her. I know how hard it is to grow without your parents." He shakes his head again and steps into Harvey's office.

.

Right before lunchtime Donna gets a text from Rachel who wants to have lunch together.

Donna peeks her head into Harvey's office. "I'm going out for lunch with Rachel. Is it okay if I take Sarah?"

Harvey looks up from his paperwork and nods. "Yeah sure. Is she behaving a bit?"

Donna smiles as she thinks about how Sarah has wrapped every person she's met at Pearson Hartman around her finger. "She's a sunshine, as always. Everyone loves her."

When she meets with Rachel 20 minutes later, she realizes that Rachel is one of the few people who hasn't met Sarah yet.

Rachel's eyes widen at the sight of the toddler that has clutched her arms around Donna's neck. "Donna. Is there something you want to tell me? Like why you have a mini-you with you?"

Sarah turns her head to look at this unknown lady. She can't understand why everyone is so surprised to see her. Have they never seen a child before?

Donna walks towards the elevators and bends down to let Sarah press the button. "I will tell you everything during lunch okay?"

.

"So, Harvey is a dad now? That's insane." Rachel shakes her head in disbelief while taking a bit of her salad.

Donna nods, she pulls a piece of bread from her sandwich and gives it to Sarah. "I know. I think he's still kind of shocked about. He's never taken care of child before, let alone raise one on his own."

Rachel rests her head on her hands and watches Sarah nibble from the piece of bread Donna just offered her. "What are you going to do?" She looks up at Donna questioningly.

Donna looks surprised. "Why?"

"Come on Donna, I know you're in love with Harvey. And you clearly love Sarah too." Rachel states as a matter of fact.

Donna sighs deeply. "I don't know. I do love Sarah but I don't think Harvey is ready to commit to any kind of relationship right now."

She smiles at Sarah who offers her a piece of bread and picks her up to put her on her lap.

"I'll just see how it goes." She shrugs and feeds Sarah another piece of bread.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this story may not be the best, but I'm having so much fun writing this! It's crazy to know people are actually reading my story. Anyway, enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

After a few weeks of settling in and getting used to life with a child, everything has gone back to normal. The nanny that Harvey hired, turned out to be a perfect hit. Sarah adores her and after a few days she didn't even react when Harvey left for work.

Donna is over almost every weekend, spending time with Sarah, who adores her and helping Harvey out with simple tasks, like doing laundry (there's a shit load of laundry with a toddler in the house) and washing Sarah's hair.

Harvey enjoys every moment he has with Sarah but he has notices Donna isn't the same lately.

.

"Donna, do you have a second?" Harvey calls Donna into his office.

"If this is about me letting Hartman through, I'm sorry, I tried to stop him." Donna start apologizing before she's even in his office.

Harvey interrupts her. "It's not about Hartman. It's about you. What's wrong."

Donna furrows her brows in confusion. "Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

Harvey sighs, he expected this answer from her, it's Donna after all. "Something is off. You haven't been the same lately."

Donna shrugs, folding her arms in front of her chest. She's closing up on him.

"Does it have something to do with Sarah? Am I asking too much? If you don't want to do it anymore, just tell me." Harvey feels fear creeping up on him as he thinks about handling everything on his own but if it's what Donna wants, he'll handle it.

Donna shakes her head and smiles a little. "It's not about Sarah, Harvey. I love Sarah. It's just… I've spend so much time with you these past few months and it made me realize it want more."

"What do you mean, more?" Harvey is taken aback by her answer.

"What do you think I mean? I mean that I can't pretend anymore Harvey," Donna blurts out. She knows she shouldn't be saying this but she can't keep it in any longer. "I want you Harvey. I've wanted you since that one night all those years ago. I want to be the one who wakes up next to you every morning. I want to raise Sarah with you. I'm in love with you Harvey. I have been in love with you for the past seven years." She's a bit out of breath after her little outburst.

Harvey is frozen on the spot, trying to register what Donna just said. Donna looks at him, waiting for an answer. When there isn't one, she feels like she's being stabbed in the chest.

"You know what, never mind. Forget I said it." She turns around and strides out, fighting her tears. Harvey doesn't come after her. When she's in the elevator, she allows her tears to fall.

.

Harvey is still standing in the middle of his office, frozen, as Mike comes in with a file.

"I have the file you asked for…" Mike stops midsentence, realizing Harvey is not listening to him. "Uh Harvey, are you okay?" He snaps his fingers in front of Harvey's face, snapping him out of his trance.

"I did something stupid Mike." Harvey slumps down on the couch, rubbing his temples. Mike sits down next to him, waiting for an explanation.

"Donna told me she's in love with me."

"Go Donna." Mike exclaims, before realizing Harvey doesn't look to happy about it. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. She poured her heart out and I did not say _anything_." Harvey rubs his face. "God, I'm such a dick."

Mike nods. "Yes, you are."

"Instead of insulting me, maybe you could give me some advice on what to do," Harvey snaps at him.

Mike is quiet for a while, pondering about an answer.

"You love her too, don't you?"

Harvey shakes his head. "I don't know. I mean, I do know, I love her. But I just got Sarah and I'm not ready for any kind of relationship."

Mike raises an eyebrow. "Is that really what you're trying to make yourself believe?"

Harvey leans back on the couch in despair. "Ugh, I don't know. Is it?"

"I think you do know. You love Donna. You're just too afraid to commit to anything because you're afraid it will end up like your parents' marriage." Mike states, putting Harvey's biggest fear into words.

"Go talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Tell her why you're scared. She'll understand."

Harvey takes a deep breath. "You're right. I can't leave her hanging like this, she deserves an answer."

"After all, you are New York's best closer." Mike smirks at him.

Harvey points a finger at him. "See, these are the moments I remember why I hired you." He turns around and stalks out of the office.

"You're welcome," Mike calls after him.

.

There's a knock on the door. Donna sighs deeply and gets out from under the blanket she has wrapped around herself. When she opens the door, she's greeted by a face she didn't think she would see anymore. Before she can say anything, Harvey crashes his lips on hers. For a moment she's frozen, but then she gives in to the desire. When they finally part, they're both a bit out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I should've said something today. You just overwhelmed me. I didn't expect for you to say that." Harvey blurts out a flood of apologies.

Donna interrupts. "I'm sorry I dropped a bombshell on you and then took off. I was hurt because you didn't answer me."

Harvey presses his lips against hers again. "I want you Donna, I want you to raise Sarah with me."

He lightly touches her red locks as his eyes wander over her face, trying to take in every little detail. He pulls her in for another kiss as he lets his hands roam down her body, touching her, holding her in a way he has longed for, for the past seven years.

They stumble backwards towards the couch and fall onto it, Donna on the bottom. Harvey's hands are on her back, holding her as close to him as possible. Donna is the first one to break the kiss.

"About Sarah. Where is she?"

Harvey grins. "With Marissa. I told her I had an emergency with a client that I needed to handle tonight."

Donna smiles devilishly. "So, we have a few hours to spare."

"Hmm." Harvey hums as he pulls her in for another kiss.

* * *

 **That was chapter 4 for you. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 for you all. Thank you SO much to everyone that has commented on this story. It really means the world to me!**

* * *

The sunlight shining through the curtains wakes Donna up the next morning. She rolls over expecting to find Harvey next to her but the bed is empty. For a second she thinks she has dreamed the entire thing but her naked body and the ruffled sheets are proof of what has happened just a few hours ago.

She puts on some clothes and strides into the living room, looking for a sign of Harvey. A feeling of disappoint washes over her as she realizes he has left.

Her eyes fall onto the coffee table, where there is still a glass of wine from the previous night. Next to it is a piece of paper that wasn't there yesterday. Donna picks it up and reads the scribbly handwriting.

 _Had to go home for Sarah, didn't want to wake you  
Come by in the morning for breakfast?  
Thank you for tonight  
x Harvey_

Donna lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He didn't regret it, he didn't get cold feet, he just needed to go home for Sarah. She turns back to her room, with a little bounce in her step, to get ready to go see Harvey.

.

Harvey's face lights up as he opens the door to let Donna in.

"Hi." He pulls her in for a kiss that she returns without hesitation. Harvey senses the flutter in his stomach when he feels Donna soft skin under his hands.

They part for breath and Harvey smiles softly as he rests his forehead against hers.

"Good morning to you too." Donna place another kiss on his lips before making her way over to the kitchen, where Sarah is already having breakfast.

Sarah turns around in her high chair and waves enthusiastically at Donna. "Hi Donna!"

"Hi squirt." Donna pats Sarah on the head and sits down next to her. She looks over to the stove. "What's that smell?"

Harvey rushes over to the stove exactly too late to save the batch of pancakes he was cooking. "This _was_ our breakfast."

Donna lets out a snort of laughter, making Sarah jump in her high chair. She gets up from the bar stool and hugs Harvey from behind.

"Why don't you let me be the domestic one?" She takes the pan from him, getting rid of the burned pancakes and putting in a new batch of batter.

"I'm sorry I left without saying a word last night," Harvey says as he sits down and watches Donna cook the pancakes. "I had to get back home but I didn't want to wake you. I promised Marissa I would be home before midnight."

Donna looks over her shoulder at him while trying to turn the pancakes. "It's fine, you left a note."

"It's not fine. We had the best s-e-x ever and I disappeared without a word." Harvey gets up and snakes his arms around Donna's waist, pulling her backwards against his chest.

"Did you just spell the word sex?" Donna raises her eyebrows at him. "Sarah is two, she doesn't even know what it means." She chuckles before freeing herself from Harvey's embrace and turning her attention back to the stove. "The pancakes are ready."

.

When Marissa arrives half an hour later, Harvey and Donna get ready to go to work.

Sarah reaches out for Donna, wanting a hug before Donna leaves.

"Bye squirt. See you tonight." Donna places a kiss on Sarah's nose before putting her down on her playmat again.

Marissa sits down next to Sarah on the floor. "Say bye to daddy."

"Bye daddy!" Sarah pulls herself up on the couch and waves at Harvey.

Harvey feels a shot of guilt flash through his stomach when he hears Sarah call him daddy. Marissa has been calling him daddy in her conversations with Sarah but it still feels like a betrayal to Patrick whenever Sarah says it.

"Bye-bye sunshine. Be good." Harvey shuts the door and makes his way over to Donna who's on her way to the elevators.

As they wait for the elevator, Donna breaks the silence. "So, daddy?"

Harvey shakes his head, the feeling of guilt washing over him again. "Marissa has been calling me daddy whenever she talks to Sarah. I explained the situation to her but she thinks Sarah shouldn't call me Harvey."

Donna nods. "I agree. But I guess it feels weird huh?" She looks at him curiously.

"Every time she calls me daddy, it feels like I'm betraying Patrick. He's her dad, I'm just a substitute." Harvey gets into the elevator and leans his head against the wall.

Donna takes his hands in hers. "Harvey, you are her dad now. There'll be a day you'll tell Sarah about her parents, but right now, you're her dad." She leans in and kisses him softly.

.

"Morning Donna." Rachel leans over Donna's cubicle, observing her friend.

"Good morning Rachel," Donna says, without looking up from her computer screen.

Rachel leans over the side of the cubicle a bit further. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asks softly.

Now Donna does look up from her work. "I don't know. _Is_ there something I want to tell you?" She raises her eyebrows at Rachel.

"Like why you and Harvey arrived _together_ this morning?" Rachel smirks at her friend, proud of herself that she has noticed this little detail.

Donna grabs Rachel's wrist and drags her into Harvey's office.

"What are you doing?"

"Harvey's not here, he's in court. Sit." Donna orders Rachel.

"I told Harvey that I loved him," Donna starts while sinking onto the couch next to Rachel.

Rachel nods, waiting for Donna to continue.

"And he didn't say anything. Or do anything. He froze."

"Oh." Rachel's face clouds with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

"But," Donna continues. "He came to my house last night and he told me that he loves me too. And then other things happened…" Donna smirks at her friend meaningly.

Rachel squeals in excitement. "Oh Donna, I'm so happy for you." She throws her arms around Donna and squeezes her into a hug. When she lets go, she sees Donna's eyes are watery.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Donna shakes her head and wipes her eyes. "Nothing. I just can't believe he actually told me he loves me. I mean he's said it before, but this time it was different. This time it was real."

* * *

 **Let me tell you, writing Darvey as a couple is so much fun! More is soon to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! It's been a while but I'm back with a brand new chapter. I want to upload more frequently but I'm leaving on a two weeks vacation tomorrow so that plan just went out the window. Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in two weeks!**

* * *

"Donna, could you do me a favour?" Harvey pokes his head through the door opening and looks at Donna with pleading eyes.

"Hmhm, sure." Donna hums without looking at him.

"Could you make a list of available nannies in the neighbourhood?"

Donna turns around and follows Harvey into his office. "Why do you need a new nanny? I thought Marissa was good?"

Harvey nods as he sits back down on his office. "She is, if you want to move to LA."

"She's moving to LA?" Donna sits down on the opposite side of Harvey's desk, leaning back in the chair.

"Yup. Her husband got a job offer there, she's leaving next week." Harvey rubs his face. "And now I have to find a nanny that Sarah likes, within a week."

Donna stays quiet, frowning as she thinks about a solution.

"What? You have an idea, what is it?" Harvey questions as he sees the look on her face.

Donna shrugs. "I could watch her. I mean, if that's okay with you." She studies Harvey's face, waiting for a reaction.

"Would you do that? What about your job here?"

"I could work here part-time. Work here two or three days and take care of Sarah the rest of the week." Donna smiles carefully at Harvey. "That is, if you can manage without me. Which I highly doubt."

Harvey sticks out his tongue and motions for her to come closer. He pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her waist. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"I've heard that before." Donna nods smiling.

Harvey presses a kiss on her temple and sighs dramatically. "I guess I'll have to try and do my job without you. Sarah's lucky to have you."

.

With effect from the following week Donna works at the firm at Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, the rest of the week she takes care of Sarah.

While Harvey is having a hard time getting used to not having Donna around twenty-four-seven, Sarah is overjoyed when she learns Donna will be her new nanny.

The three of them have breakfast every morning, with Donna and Harvey discussing the upcoming day and Sarah singing loudly in her own made-up language.

On the days, they both have to work, Harvey takes Sarah to day-care.

When Donna has the day off she usually spends a while cleaning up the house, which seems to get messier every time she's there. She suspects Harvey of messing the house up on purpose so she won't be bored.

After she's cleaned up, she and Sarah spend the rest of the morning in the park or, when the weather's not great, in the indoor playground in Upper Manhattan.

Around lunchtime they either have lunch with Rachel or Mike, and sometimes even Harvey, if he's not too busy, or they have lunch together at Sarah's favourite place, the Disney Café.

After lunch they go back home, Sarah takes a nap and Donna usually watches TV. When Sarah has woken up they play with Sarah's toys for a while and end the day with a few episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, which is Sarah new favourite show.

When Harvey gets home, they have dinner together and spend the rest of the night on the couch. Either Donna or Harvey gives Sarah a bath and they put her to bed together. Then Donna leaves. It's the same ritual almost every day.

.

"Don't go home." Harvey grabs Donna's wrist to prevent her from leaving.

He pulls her against him. "Stay."

"Harvey, we've talked about this. We were going to take things calm."

"I know what we said Donna. But it's not what I want." Harvey wraps his arms Donna waist and stares at her. "Stay. You practically live here anyway, you only go home to sleep."

Donna releases herself from his embrace and picks up her coat. "I don't want to ruin this Harvey." She kissed him and then turns around to open the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

When the door closes Harvey leans into it for a moment before going back to the living room. On the other side of the door, Donna is desperately trying to fight the tears that threaten to fall.

.

15 minutes later the doorbell rings. Harvey frowns, wondering who would come by at this hour of the day. To his surprise, a certain redhaired woman is standing in front of him.

"I regretted it the moment you closed the door." She steps back inside and into Harvey's arms. "I don't want to go home. Ever."

"You are already home," Harvey corrects her before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Daddy!" Sarah's voice causes them to break apart. "Daddy!"

Harvey strides into Sarah's room to find her upright in bed. "What's the matter, sunshine?"

"Ellie is gone." Sarah's voice has a hint of panic into it.

Donna comes into the room, holding Ellie for Sarah to see. "Looking for someone?"

"Ellie!" Sarah exclaims and she reaches out for her beloved elephant.

"Well, lucky for you Donna is such a great detective." Harvey jokes as he tucks Sarah in. "Now go back to sleep."

Sarah grabs his hand, to prevent him from leaving. "Story. Please?" She tilts her head slightly and looks at Harvey pleadingly.

Harvey shakes his head as the takes out the book he's read from earlier this evening. He cannot deny her anything.

Sarah gestures for Donna to join them. "Come."

Donna makes her way over to the bed and sits down next to Harvey. She rests her head on his shoulder and listens to his soothing voice lulling Sarah to sleep.

Within two minutes the little girl has dozed off.

"Night night sunshine." Harvey presses a kiss on Sarah's head and pulls up the covers a little further.

"Night daddy." Sarah reaches blindly for Harvey's hands and demands another kiss before she lets go of his hand.

Donna strokes Sarah's hair before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Night night squirt."

"Night mommy." Sarah mumbles sleepy.

Donna stops dead on her tracks as she hears those last two words. She feels her heart swell with pride. This is the first time Sarah has called her mommy.

Harvey has heard it too. He pulls her into an embrace and presses a kiss to her temple. "It's true. You are her mommy," he softly whispers.

They stay like that for a minute, enjoying each other's company while watching Sarah sleep. The little girl they never expected to have together, but who has changed their lives forever.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review, it means the world to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so annoyed at myself because I promised myself I would upload regularly yet here we are, a year after I uploaded the last chapter. Ugh, I'm the worst writer ever. Anyhow, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Donna has just stepped into the bathroom for a wee as he hears a bloodcurdling scream come out of the living room. She bursts back into the room to find Sarah on the floor next to the coffee table, screaming her lungs out. She has her hand against her forehead and to Donna's shock there's blood seeping through her fingers.

Donna hurries over to the little girl and picks her up. "What happened squirt?"

"I…I tripped…and…I...hit…my heahead." Sarah cries with long strokes.

Donna tries to pry Sarah's hand away from her head but Sarah clutches her hand firmly against her forehead.

"Squirt, you have to let me look."

Donna finally manages to move Sarah's hand out of the way and inspects Sarah's forehead.

There's a large gash on her forehead, right above her right eye. The cut is wide open and fresh blood keeps pouring out.

Donna puts Sarah on the kitchen counter and steadies herself against it as a wave of nausea washes over her. She grabs a clean kitchen towel and presses it to Sarah forehead. "Hold this against your head, squirt," she says as she hurriedly puts on her coat and grabs her purse. She picks up Sarah while trying to get her phone from her purse to call Harvey.

Sarah has calmed down a bit now that Donna is holding her. "Where we going?"

"To the doctor. He has to fix your head." Donna replies while dialling Harvey number. The call goes straight to voicemail.

"Shit," mumbles Donna.

.

"Hi Sarah, my name is Rose. I'm going to take a look at your head, is that okay?" The nurse bends down so she can look Sarah in the eyes.

Sarah nods lightly, while holding a deadly grip on Donna sleeve. The nurse removes the towel and inspects Sarah's forehead as Donna's phone starts ringing.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," Donna says after checking the caller-ID. "It's her dad."

The nurse nods and turns her attention back to Sarah.

"Hi babe, I saw you tried calling me." Harvey sounds hurried, he's clearly in a rush.

"I did. Don't freak out but I'm in the hospital with Sarah." Donna can sense Harvey's panic through the phone before he even replies.

"What, why, what happened, is she okay?"

Donna lips curve up in a smile as she hears his concern. "She's okay. She fell and she hit her head. She has a gash on her forehead that needs to be glued."

"I'll be right there," Harvey answers.

Donna smiles. "I didn't expect anything else."

.

When Harvey arrives in the ER 20 minutes later, he finds Donna on a chair, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

He rushes over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Donna buries her head in his shoulder and lets him comfort her before answering. "They kicked me out. Because I'm not family."

Harvey feels the anger rise so quickly he fears he might explode. "What? You're her mother. And even if you weren't, Sarah's two years old, she needs you."

Donna shakes her head. "Apparently, the changes in Sarah's life have not been passed along into her medical files."

Just then, Sarah comes into the waiting room, with a band aid on her forehead and a pack of crayons in her hand. She flies into Harvey's arms.

"Look daddy, I got a booboo." She points to her forehead.

Harvey pretends to look shocked. "I bet you were very brave when the doctor fixed you."

Sarah nods violently. "I did not cry." She looks at Donna sideways, to check if she's going to expose to Harvey that she was not that brave at all.

Donna gets up and kisses Sarah on the cheek. "You were very brave."

Harvey snakes his arm around Donna's waist. "We're going to fix this. I will never let this happen again. You're her mother."

.

When they get home, and have put Sarah down for a nap, Donna finally breaks down, after holding it for the past hour. Harvey holds her as she weeps.

"I went to the bathroom for like one second, Harvey. I hadn't even done my business yet and she'd already got hurt."

Donna wipes her eyes and shakes her head. "What kind of mom am I? I can't even watch my own kid."

"You are an amazing mom. Sarah's lucky to have you. You didn't do anything wrong, kids fall and hurt themselves, that's what happens." Harvey kisses her on the forehead.

Donna sniffles and steps out of the embrace. "I felt so guilty and then this lady kicks me out because I'm not her mom and I just…" A new batch of tears wells up in Donna's eyes.

Harvey's heart breaks as he listens to Donna's words. Donna is such a natural with Sarah, he sometimes forgets she has no legal rights regarding Sarah. He is Sarah's legal guardian but Donna is legally, nothing. He pulls her back into his arms and rests his chin on top of her head. "We are going to fix this. You are her mother, we're going to make it legal."

Donna looks up at Harvey questioningly. "How?"

"If you adopt Sarah, you will legally become her mom."

Donna slowly nods. "I don't know. I don't want Sarah to feel like I'm trying to take her mom's place."

Harvey shakes his head as he replies. "To Sarah you are her mom. She doesn't remember Stephanie, and as hard as that may sound, it's the truth."

.

A week later Donna gets a call from Social Services. The adoption has been finalized, she's officially Sarah's mother.

After she ends the call, she sheds a few tears. Sarah, who is sitting in the couch next to her, senses her mother's emotions and wraps her little arms around Donna's neck.

"Don't cry mommy. I love you." She rests her head on Donna's shoulder and draws circles on her back with her fingers, much like Donna has done a hundred times with her when she was upset.

The tears keep falling and Donna makes no effort in wiping them. She hugs Sarah tightly as she lets the realization sink in. She's a mom.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review!**


End file.
